Director Xiao
Biography Director Xiao is the head of the Pearl Magic University. He takes a hard stance on which students can survive in the University, emphasizing talent above all else. If a student puts in a lot of hard work without results, it does not matter. Without improvement, they will be expelled. Resources are allocated to students who earn it. Director Xiao first meets Mo Fan at his entry examination to the Pearl Magic University. Mo Fan decides to enter into the Department of Summoning as the entrance to University is much easier for a mage with this element. During his entrance exam, Mo Fan calls the Dark Wolf for the first time, which already impresses the Director Xiao and the other judges. Another student confronts him and uses mid-tier ice magic to attack the wolf, in the hope of overwhelming the judges and therefore gaining admission to the University. However, Mo Fan uses the mid-tier magic of lightning when he sees his Dark wolf threatened which overall gains the respect of Director Xiao. Director Xiao gains even more respect for Mo Fan when he challenges all freshman openly in the battle for resources. Initially, the department of the element of summoning had to defeat a collective of 100 other freshman students. Mo Fan went last and the total count was at 50. Before starting, he asked Director Xiao if there was any benefits at all for the department of summoning, and Director Xiao responded by informing everyone present of an old rule which states that if a combined 200 students are defeated, the department of summoning would receive all resources from all the other departments. Mo Fan openly states that he will 'take them all'. When he pulls this off, Director Xiao upholds the rule and provides Mo Fan with an unprecedented amount of resources, including the Bloody Boots and a large sum of money. He also provides him with an opportunity to cultivate in the Three-Tier Tower. Over time, Director Xiao continues to challenge Mo Fan, and gives him opportunities to prove his worth. Eventually this pays off for Director Xiao and The Pearl Magic University when Mo Fan earns glory by winning the International Magic University competition in Venice. As the strongest magician at the competition, he brought prestige to the Pearl Magic University therefore increasing their reputation on a global scale. Director Xiao designs a natural monster barrier system based on the water element. This is a very innovative barrier which is low cost. Normal enchantments need to constantly apply elemental magic to form a dome of elemental magic and would apply further magic power if a monster would attack the barrier. His design is based on a canal system from a specific water vein, to which the elemental magic would already be present in the water and the only magic that would need to be applied would be to stop monsters from entering However he is angry at the fact that despite all his achievements, he hasn't yet learned anything at the school. So he tries to give him the hardest final exam he could think off, becoming a teacher. He tasks Mo Fan with guiding the students that were assigned to security duty for the prototype of his new water barrier. Despite none of the students receiving the top mark due to various complications, He awards Mo Fan the top mark for handling the situation and awards him a glove that can transform elemental magic. But in the more recent chapters, he shows a much more different side, one of zero mercy. On the field of battle he doesn't have mercy for anyone, friend or foe. He would go as far as getting his subordinates to modify the compassionate version of his student's soul into a time bomb of some sorts to kill Ding Yu Mian who had turned into an Undead Supreme Monarch described by Apaz as stronger than the Nine Spectral Empress. Abilities and Powers Awakened Elements * Novice Tier: Water Element * Mid Tier: Shadow Element * High Tier: Void Element * Super Tier: ? * Forbidden Curse: ? Category:Characters Category:Mage